Walkthrough:Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy/Flüstergras/Report/Teil 1
Hauptseite …und damit heiße ich euch herzlich willkommen zum ersten Teil des Reports, einem optionalen Element im Story Mode. Nachdem ihr bestimmte Szenen in den drei Main Scenarios erstmals gesehen habt, werden dem Report neue Texte hinzugefügt – insgesamt gibt es 20 davon. In diesen Texten, die euch interessante Hintergrundinfos rund um den Götterkrieg geben, seht ihr hin und wieder bläulich eingefärbte Passagen; wenn ihr so eine seht, drückt und wählt sie aus, und schon seid ihr inmitten einer kleinen Geschichte zu einem oder mehreren Kriegern, welche die Erzählungen aus den Main Scenarios ergänzt und eventuelle dort aufkommende Fragen beantwortet. Diesen ersten Teil des Reports erhaltet ihr mit dem Abschluss von Lightnings Kapitel im Main Scenario 012. Er enthält drei Episoden einer Geschichte über einen Krieger Chaos', den ihr in der dritten Episode auch im Kampf steuert – vorausgesetzt, ihr habt ihn überhaupt als spielbaren Charakter freigeschaltet. Euch stehen nur die 16 Helden der Harmonie standardmäßig zur Verfügung, wollt ihr aber einen Villain steuern, müsst ihr dem PP-Katalog einen Besuch abstatten. Spätestens nach dem Abschluss der zweiten Episode solltet ihr daher Kuja für 30 PP kaufen, um mit genau Ebendiesem spielen zu können. …und weil er der schönste, tollste und überhaupt allerbeste Villain ever ist! Keine Widerrede! Kuja Kuja Vorhang auf und Bühne frei für Kuja, die Drama Queen unter den Kriegern Chaos' und den wohl größten Theatraliker in Final Fantasy! Der Mann hat praktisch sein ganzes Leben inszeniert, so als wäre es ein einziges Schauspiel – das fängt schon damit an, dass man ihn in Final Fantasy IX auf dem ersten Blick könnte. Doch auch über seine Androgynie hinaus ist bei Kuja nichts wirklich so, wie es scheint: Äußerlich ist er ein selbstbewusstes Wesen von bizarrer und filigraner Schönheit mit einem Faible für die großartigen Werke von , ein Blick hinter diese Fassade zeigt aber ein sadistisches, narzisstisches und von Angst zerfressenes Arschloch, das sich permanent – wahlweise von seinem Schöpfer Garlant oder von Kefka und anderen Kriegern Chaos' – rumschubsen lässt. Zudem bemüht er sich, seine ihm unliebsame Herkunft als eine von Garlants Marionetten durch sein extravagantes Aussehen zu vertuschen, doch kürzt man seine Ärmel, seinen und seine Haare etwas, sieht das Ergebnis dem hier irgendwie ziemlich ähnlich… Das Umstyling lief definitiv nicht genauso, wie Kuja es vorausgesehen hatte! left|145px|link=Herunterladbarer Inhalt (Dissidia 012) Falls Kuja für euren Geschmack zu viel Haut zeigt, kann ich euch sein DLC-Outfit „Treno Nobleman“ wärmstens empfehlen. Von allen Charakteren hat Kuja im Kampf die meiste Bewegungsfreiheit: Dass er als einziger Charakter außerhalb des EX Mode über die Fähigkeit des Gleitens (Glide) verfügt, die ihr durch Gedrückthalten von in der Luft aktivieren könnt, ist dabei nur eine lustige Spielerei. Viel spannender ist die Tatsache, dass er mit Ausnahme des HP-Luftangriffes Force Symphony sämtliche Attacken als Boden- und als Luftvariante beherrscht und sich darüber hinaus während ihrer Ausführung fortbewegen kann. Letzteres ist auch der Schlüssel, um Kujas volles Potenzial im Hinblick auf seine zahlreichen BRV-Angriffe zu entfalten. Neben den beiden Fernattacken Ring Holy und Remote Flare bietet sein Repertoire eine ganze Reihe von kombinierbaren Fähigkeiten für die kurze bis mittlere Distanz, deren Effekte von der Kombination abhängen, die Kuja verwendet – und die wiederum hängt von seiner Entfernung zum Gegner ab. Je nachdem, welchen Effekt ihr gerade haben wollt, führt ihr ihn während der Ausführung einer Attacke also näher an den Gegner ran oder weiter von ihm weg, um wahlweise eine Chase Sequence zu starten oder einen Wall Rush auszuführen. Was genau bei welchen Attacken und welchen Entfernungen passiert, solltet ihr euch jedoch im Customization-Menü genau durchlesen. Seine HP-Angriffe sind da etwas leichter zu handhaben: Für jede der drei relativen Entfernungen beherrscht er genau eine Attacke, hinzu kommt Force Symphony für fiese Angriffe von oben, fertig. Klingt alles wundervoll, nur leider hat auch der perfektionistische Kuja das eine oder andere Manko… Alle BRV-Angriffe lassen sich relativ leicht abwehren, und anders als andere Magier kann er dabei sogar ins Taumeln geraten. Zudem haben Kujas Fähigkeiten eine gute horizontale Reichweite, die vertikale dagegen tendiert so gegen Null – achtet daher während der Kämpfe mit ihm darauf, dass ihr in etwa auf einer Höhe mit dem Gegner bleibt. right|150px|Trance-Kuja in Final Fantasy IX – die Inspiration für seinen EX Mode. Während seines EX Mode wechselt Kuja in den Trance-Zustand und nimmt somit die Gestalt an, in der man ihn zum Ende von Final Fantasy IX hin bekämpft. In dieser erhält er zwei besondere Fähigkeiten: Hyper Glide ist eine verbesserte Variante von Glide, die es ihm erlaubt, nahezu beliebig lange in der Luft zu bleiben, und mit Auto Magic kann Kuja seinem Gegner durch bloßes Bewegen BRV-Schaden erteilen, da diese weißen Lichtkugeln, die dauernd um ihn herumschwirren, selbstständig Holy und Flare (Abwehrrang: Low) zaubern. Springt oder fällt Kuja, wird Flare gewirkt, das den Gegner ins Taumeln bringt, und wenn er gleitet, wird er von Holy umringt, das den Gegner in die Luft schleudert. Während seines EX Burst Final Requiem schließlich müsst ihr in möglichst schneller Folge drücken, um eine Leiste zu füllen – ist sie komplett gefüllt, wird der Angriff perfekt ausgeführt. Übrigens spricht Kuja zum Abschluss des Requiems seinen mächtigsten Zauber Ultima und nimmt dabei exakt die gleiche Pose ein wie in FFIX, wenn er den Spruch verwendet. |YT=2spjqRmQGRA }} Diese Angriffe beherrscht Kuja auf Level 1: folgt je nach Entfernung ein Angriff mit Holy (nah) oder Flare (fern). |BBE1= , |BBN2=Remote Flare |BBD2=Long |BBR2=Special |BBB2=Der Gegner wird von fünf kleinen Flare-Explosionen umgeben. |BBE2=Wall Rush (→), Absorb |BLN1=Snatch Shot |BLD1=Mid |BLR1=Low |BLB1=Kuja feuert zwei Flare-Projektile ab, mit denen er den Gegner zu sich heranzieht. Mit einem zweiten Druck auf folgt je nach Entfernung ein Angriff mit Holy (nah) oder Flare (fern). |BLE1= , |BLN2=Ring Holy |BLD2=Long |BLR2=Low |BLB2=Kuja feuert drei ringförmige Projektile ab, die den Gegner verfolgen. |HBN1=Seraphic Star |HBD1=Mid |HBR1=High |HBB1=Kuja feuert ein großes Holy-Projektil ab, das den Gegner zu sich heranzieht und explodiert. |HBE1=Absorb |HLN1=Flare Star |HLD1=Close |HLR1=High |HLB1=Kuja erzeugt eine sternförmige Explosion vor sich. |HLE1=Wall Rush (↑) }} Bericht 1: Inherited Memories -1- Wie die Überschrift schon verrät, geht es im Text um Erinnerungen, die jemand von einer anderen Person vererbt bekommen hat. Der Erbe der Erinnerungen ist ein Lufenianer, der jemandem von ihnen berichtet – sie handeln von einem Wissenschaftler, einer Frau und einem Kind, und sie haben offenbar etwas mit einem aktuellen Unglück zu tun… Klingt alles total verwirrend, aber wenn ihr alle sieben Teile der „Inherited Memories“-Story beisammen habt, wird das Zeug hier etwas verständlicher. Also, etwas. Unshared Memories Wählt im Text die Worte “Your memories have a great meaning” aus und startet so die erste Episode einer Geschichte, die vor dem ersten Kapitel spielt und erklärt, was Kuja und Kefka für seltsame Probleme miteinander haben. Kuja trifft sich mit einem anderen Krieger Chaos', und wir sind total platt darüber, dass es sich bei ihm um Cloud handelt o.O Als Teilnehmer am Götterkrieg ist es die Aufgabe beider Herrschaften, ihren Erzfeind, der aus der gleichen Welt stammt wie sie selbst, zu bezwingen, doch Cloud drückt sich vor dem Kampf. Sein „Rivale“ in diesem Kampf ist nämlich Tifa, ausgerechnet seine Tifa, der er unmöglich ein Haar krümmen kann – ein Umstand, den selbst der nicht gerade sozial veranlagte Kuja spitzgekriegt hat. Naja, dieser will auch nicht aktiv am Götterkrieg teilnehmen, denn zum Einen sieht er in seinem Gegenspieler inzwischen keinen Feind mehr, und zum Anderen langweilt ihn diese ganze Cosmos-gegen-Chaos-Nummer ganz schrecklich, weil am Ende ja sowieso immer nur Chaos gewinnt. Kurzum: Kuja und Cloud wollen nicht kämpfen. Schön und gut, wäre da nicht Kefka, der das ganze Gespräch belauscht hat und es gar nicht witzig findet, dass irgendjemand nicht an der großen Zerstörung-Popörung der Welt teilnehmen will. Das verdirbt einem doch den ganzen Spaß! Also muss er den beiden Drückebergern wohl eine Lektion erteilen… Und wer Kefka kennt, weiß jetzt schon: Sie sind ja sowas von am Arsch! Singer of the End -1- left|270px|Er hat nichts mit diesem Report zu tun, aber nichts ist besser als Exdeath! Nachdem ihr euch Unshared Memories angesehen habt, schaltet ihr die zweite Episode frei, die ihr durch Auswählen von “further confusion” startet. Hier gibt es ganz viel Blahblah ohne eine einzige Cutscene… aber das werdet ihr auch noch überleben. Nach seiner Unterhaltung mit Cloud zieht Kuja allein durch die Gegend und trifft dabei auf Zidane, dem er tatsächlich glaubhaft machen kann, er sei ein Krieger Cosmos'… Jedenfalls heult Monkeyman sich erstmal sei seinem großen Bruder darüber aus, dass irgend so ein Depp an seinem gezogen hat, und ihr werdet in einem späteren Teil des Reports sogar erfahren, wer es war! Aber bleiben wir mal bei den wichtigen Sachen des Lebens. Kuja erwähnt eine wichtige Regel des Götterkrieges: Wenn einer der beiden Götter stirbt, sterben auch alle von ihm beschworenen Krieger. Daher soll Zidane nun losziehen und ein paar Freunde zusammentrommeln, damit sie alle zusammen zu Chaos marschieren und ihn killen können, anstatt sich jeden Villain einzeln vorzuknöpfen… Aber Moment mal! Wenn Chaos stirbt, stirbt auch Kuja! Dass er keinen Bock auf den Götterkrieg hat, hab ich ja verstanden, aber dass er, um ihn zu beenden, sein eigenes Leben riskiert? Nein. Nein, nein und nochmals, nein! Das ist nicht der Kuja, den ich kenne!! Verflucht seist du, Nomura!! Herrje… Ganz ruhig, Flüstergras, es wird alles wieder gut… Vielleicht. Zidane und Kuja gehen wieder getrennte Wege, und Letztgenannter hat plötzlich Kefka am Hals. Ha, das wird sicher wieder lustig! Kefka will wissen, warum Kuja immer allein durch die Gegend eiert, obwohl er doch nicht kämpfen will, doch der sagt nichts. Naja, das ist ja kein Grund, nicht weiter nachzubohren… Ohne diese beiden Spinner wäre Dissidia sowas von todsterbenslangweilig ♥ Jedenfalls rennt Kefka anschließend zu dem ihm eigentlich total verhassten Pärchen aus Mateus und Ultimecia, um zu petzen, dass Kuja was ganz Irres plant… Apropos, der spaziert schon wieder allein durch die Weltgeschichte. Scheint wohl heute in Wanderlaune zu sein… Jedenfalls stolpert er dabei über Terra, die von Kefka mit einem Zauber manipuliert worden ist und so zum Kämpfen gezwungen wird. Wenn der wüsste! Naja, so gesagt, bricht er kurzerhand den Bann, der auf Terra liegt – nicht etwa, weil er sie gern hat oder so, nein, er will nur Kefka ärgern. Ist schon lustig, wie die Krieger Chaos' sich gegenseitig in die Pfanne hauen… Singer of the End -2- Nach dem Cutscene-freien Blahblah könnt ihr den dritten und letzten Teil mit der Auswahl von “duty” nicht nur ansehen, sondern sogar spielen – ihr werdet nämlich ein paar Kämpfe mit Kuja bestreiten dürfen beziehungsweise müssen. Bevor ihr Singer of the End -2-'' startet, solltet ihr ihn daher im PP-Katalog freischalten, falls nicht schon geschehen, und ihn mit Ausrüstung und Accessoires ausstatten. Dabei könnt ihr auch auf Items zurückgreifen, die ihr im ersten Kapitel eingesammelt oder gekauft habt, selbst wenn Lightning sie noch trägt, da ihr jeden Gegenstand nur einmal besitzen müsst, um ihn beliebig vielen Charakteren anlegen zu können. Naja, zumindest theoretisch, denn so ein Magier wie Kuja weiß mit einem Broadsword eher wenig anzufangen… Kauft daher einen Staff oder eine Rod für Kuja, außerdem noch ein Bangle und je nach Wahl einen Leather Hat oder ein Headband. Und vergesst nicht, den ganzen Krempel beziehungsweise das, was ihr euch davon leisten könnt, auch brav anzulegen ;-) Also dann. Kefka hat inzwischen bemerkt, dass Terras Bannzauber geschwächt worden ist, und er weiß auch ganz genau, wer dahintersteckt… …in der Zwischenzeit hat Zidane zwei Kumpels aufgetrieben, die sich nun alle mit Kuja und seinem schwarzen Höschen treffen… auch wenn ich zu behaupten wage, dass das Ding violett ist. Ähem, man bespricht das weitere Vorgehen, wobei Squall gewisse Zweifel an der Glaubwürdigkeit dieses seltsamen Typen äußert. Dafür kassiert er sogleich eine Rüge von Zidane, als plötzlich Mateus auftaucht und eine Show à la „Kuja, der große Held der Harmonie“ abzieht… Kuja will, dass die anderen Pappnasen fliehen, aber als auch noch Ultimecia und schließlich Kefka dazustoßen, ist es dafür wohl etwas zu spät '._.' Die drei Villains könnten jetzt theoretisch alles zu Klump hauen, stattdessen aber hetzt Kefka zwei Manikins auf sie – ausgerechnet mit zwei ''Capricious Reapers deckt er auf, dass Kuja ein Krieger Chaos' ist, denn Manikins greifen ausschließlich die Krieger Cosmos' an, Kuja dagegen lassen sie in Ruhe. Tja, Fail… Nun hat er die Wahl: Einfach aufgeben und sich gegen Zidane und seine Gefährten richten, oder weiterhin sein Ziel verfolgen, den Götterkrieg durch Chaos' Fall zu beenden, und Kefka angreifen? …bedauerlicherweise entscheidet er sich für Ersteres. Er lässt seine Pläne fallen und fügt sich seinem Schicksal als Auserwählter der Zwietracht… Oh nein, das ist ganz definitiv nicht der Kuja, den ich kenne!! Aber jetzt hab ich echt keine Zeit, mich darüber aufzuregen, was Nomura aus meinem Lieblingscharakter gemacht hat, denn jetzt haben wir erstmal ein bisschen zu kämpfen. Protect Stud und zahlreichen Booster-Accessoires ausgestattet, die seine physische Abwehr stark erhöhen, wenn er in den Near Death-Status gerät. Offenbar hat er verschlafen, dass Kuja ausschließlich magische Angriffe beherrscht… Und sowas führt eine Militärakademie an. Squall kann seine physischen BRV-Angriffe äußerst schnell ausführen und damit eine Menge Schaden erteilen, jedoch funktionieren sie allesamt nur auf kurzer Distanz. Seine Zauber Thunder Barret, Fusillade und Mystic Flurry (“Gotcha!”) haben eine etwas größere Reichweite, die euch aber auch nicht daran hindern kann, aus sicherer Entfernung mit Remote Flare und Seraphic Star anzugreifen. Könnt ihr stets einen ausreichenden Abstand zu Squall einhalten, habt ihr nichts zu befürchten. Auch im Erteilen von HP-Schaden ist Squall richtig schlecht: Zwar kann er mit Solid Barrel (“Alright… That your best?”) und Fusillade eine Chase Sequence starten, allerdings tut er das praktisch nie, ebenso setzt er auch seine normalen HP-Angriffe höchst selten ein. Das macht den Kampf insgesamt zu einem schlechten Witz. }} |S1=Zidane |Z1=Das meinst du nicht ernst! |S2=Kuja |Z2=Du solltest wegrennen, solange du noch kannst. |Text=Zidane hat die gleichen Booster-Accessoires wie Squall, die ihn im Falle des nahenden Todes unterstützen, jedoch kombiniert er sie schlauerweise mit einem nützlichen Item: Das White Cape stärkt seine magische Abwehr, weshalb ihr mit Kujas BRV-Angriffen keinen Blumentopf mehr gewinnen könnt, sobald Zidane sich im Near Death-Bereich befindet. In seinen Händen wäre der Balamb-Garden sicher besser aufgehoben. Neben den tollen Accessoires und der besten Kampfmusik, die man sich für dieses Duell wünschen kann, kann der Bengel mit einer Menge richtig fieser Angriffe aufwarten, die er auch noch äußerst schnell ausführt. In der Luft kann er mit Vortex (“One more!”) von unten und mit Tempest von oben angreifen – Letzteres kann er ferner mit einer Chase Sequence oder einem Meo Twister verknüpfen. Seine BRV-Bodenangriffe sind auch nicht lustiger: Mit Booster 8 (“Stings, huh?”) nähert Zidane sich euch nicht nur schnell an, er kann die Attacke auch mit Rumble Rush → Meo Twister oder Vortex kombinieren und so jede Menge Schaden erteilen. Und als ob diese ganzen Close- und Mid-Attacken nicht ausreichen würden, hat er mit Scoop Art auch noch einen magischen Fernangriff auf dem Kasten, der sich zum Glück aber verhältnismäßig leicht blocken lässt. Auch die anderen Attacken könnt ihr mit dem richtigen Zeitgefühl abwehren und kontern, lediglich Booster 8 müsst ihr unbedingt mit einem Sprung zur Seite ausweichen, da eine versuchte Abwehr euch ins Taumeln bringen wird. Dazu verfügt Zidane über ein brutal buntes Repertoire an HP-Luftangriffen, mit dem er alle relativen Entfernungen abdeckt. Free Energy ist extrem schnell, hat aber auch eine extrem geringe Reichweite, das sollte also mit einem fixen Ausweichmanöver gut zu bewältigen sein. Der Fernangriff Shift Break (“Take that!”) kündigt sich durch Blitze an, die euch umzingeln; weicht zur Seite aus, sobald ihr welche seht. Der fieseste und stärkste Luftangriff schließlich ist Grand Lethal (“You're not getting away!”), mit dem Zidane euch über eine gewisse Distanz durch die Luft verfolgt – werdet ihr davon erwischt und habt ihr gerade eine volle EX-Leiste, lohnt es sich auf jeden Fall, sie an dieser Stelle für eine EX Revenge zu verbraten. Am Boden kann Zidane zum Glück nur eine HP-Attacke einsetzen: Stellar Circle 5 (“This is it! Fly awaaay!”) hat eine spitzenmäßige vertikale Reichweite, die horizontale dagegen ist ziemlich mies. Wenn er das einsetzt, entfernt euch von ihm und verpasst ihm unmittelbar nach Abschluss des Angriffes eine mit Seraphic Star. Insgesamt besteht das Problem darin, dass er einfach nicht stillhalten kann – am besten seid ihr daher dran, wenn ihr seine Angriffe . Ausnahmen sind Scoop Art und Stellar Circle 5, bei denen Zidane tatsächlich mal eine kurze Pause von seiner ewigen Herumrennerei und -hopserei macht. Diese Momente solltet ihr für den Einsatz von Remote Flare und Seraphic Star ausnutzen. ---- Und so schlägt Kuja Level 1 sich in einer Reihe von Kämpfen, für die er laut Spiel mindestens auf Level 5 sein sollte. }} Tja, aus die Maus, Klappe zu, Affe tot, und dem Löwen hat Kuja auch noch das Fell über Ohren gezogen. In der Szene im Anschluss an die Kämpfe haben die Herren inzwischen das Weite gesucht, und auch Mateus und Ultimecia tun es ihnen gleich – nicht aber, bevor sie Kuja nicht wegen seines für Chaos hochgefährlichen Plans gerügt haben. Anschließend geht ihm auch noch Kefka, der seinen tatsächlichen Plan ja prima versaut hat, auf die Nerven, doch die ganze Show wäre ja nicht so unglaublich lustig, müsste der Clown nicht noch mit einem Konter rechnen… Wie geht es ihr?|Ein ziemlich angepisster Kuja|color=350001}} Natürlich muss er noch ein wenig sticheln, bevor er sich aus dem Staub macht und einen zähneknirschenden Kefka zurücklässt… Und das Aftermath der Geschichte: Kuja wird weiterhin von Kefka genervt und kurze Zeit später zu Lightning geschleppt… Muy triste. Und weil sich tote Charaktere außerhalb Spiras schlecht steuern lassen, ist er nun von seinen Pflichten als obligatorischer Charakter erlöst. Das sollte euch aber nicht daran hindern, auch weiterhin mit Kuja zu spielen und ihm dabei diese tollen Angriffe beizubringen. folgt je nach Entfernung ein Angriff mit Flare (nah) oder Holy (fern). |BBE1= , |BBN2=Snatch Shot (Lv. 12) |BBD2=Mid |BBR2=Low |BBB2=Kuja feuert zwei Flare-Projektile ab, mit denen er den Gegner zu sich heranzieht. Mit einem zweiten Druck auf folgt je nach Entfernung ein Angriff mit Holy (nah) oder Flare (fern). |BBE2= , |BBN3=Burst Energy (Lv. 29) |BBD3=Close |BBR3=Low |BBB3=Kuja nähert sich dem Gegner auf der Vertikalen und erzeugt anschließend eine kleine Flare-Explosion vor sich. Mit einem zweiten Druck auf folgt je nach Entfernung ein Angriff mit Flare (nah) oder Holy (fern). |BBE3= , |BBN4=Ring Holy (Lv. 33) |BBD4=Long |BBR4=Low |BBB4=Kuja feuert drei ringförmige Projektile ab, die den Gegner verfolgen. |BLN1=Strike Energy (Lv. 6) |BLD1=Close |BLR1=Low |BLB1=Geschwungene Holy-Kugeln treffen den Gegner. Mit einem zweiten Druck auf folgt je nach Entfernung ein Angriff mit Holy (nah) oder Flare (fern). |BLE1= , |BLN2=Burst Energy (Lv. 16) |BLD2=Close |BLR2=Low |BLB2=Kuja nähert sich dem Gegner auf der Vertikalen und erzeugt anschließend eine kleine Flare-Explosion vor sich. Mit einem zweiten Druck auf folgt je nach Entfernung ein Angriff mit Flare (nah) oder Holy (fern). |BLE2= , |BLN3=Snatch Blow (Lv. 20) |BLD3=Mid |BLR3=Low |BLB3=Kuja wirft dem Gegner Holy-Kugeln zu, mit denen er den Gegner zu sich zieht. Mit einem zweiten Druck auf folgt je nach Entfernung ein Angriff mit Flare (nah) oder Holy (fern). |BLE3= , |BLN4=Remote Flare (Lv. 33) |BLD4=Long |BLR4=Special |BLB4=Der Gegner wird von fünf kleinen Flare-Explosionen umgeben. |BLE4=Wall Rush (→), Absorb |HBN1=Flare Star (Lv. 24) |HBD1=Close |HBR1=High |HBB1=Kuja erzeugt eine sternförmige Explosion vor sich. |HBE1=Wall Rush (↑) |HBN2=Ultima (Lv. 32) |HBD2=Long |HBR2=High |HBB2=Zahlreiche Projektile regnen auf den Gegner herab und erzeugen eine großflächige Explosion. |HLN1=Seraphic Star (Lv. 9) |HLD1=Mid |HLR1=High |HLB1=Kuja feuert ein großes Holy-Projektil ab, das den Gegner zu sich heranzieht und explodiert. |HLE1=Absorb |HLN2=Force Symphony (Lv. 20) |HLD2=Long |HLR2=High |HLB2=Kuja feuert von oben ein Flare-Geschoss auf den Gegner ab. Durch Gedrückthalten von kann die Anzahl der Geschosse auf bis zu sechs erhöht werden. |HLN3=Ultima (Lv. 44) |HLD3=Long |HLR3=High |HLB3=Zahlreiche Projektile regnen auf den Gegner herab und erzeugen eine großflächige Explosion. }} Das war der erste Teil des Reports und zugleich auch einer der längsten und schwierigsten. Die Story um Kuja und Kefka ist ziemlich konfus, und Zidane ist, so wage ich zu behaupten, im Verhältnis zu seinem Level einer der fiesesten Bossgegner des ganzen Spiels. Kurzum: Der nächste Teil wird leichter zu verdauen sein. Hauptseite Kategorie:Walkthrough (Dissidia012)